Vaknos
Paralysis|weaknesses = Earth|creator = FireBall13 and GoldenDragonIlo}}Vaknos are unique Wingdrakes that are found commonly together with Raknos. Great Vaknos are also found among their ranks, but the leading Raknos may also be found leading these Wingdrakes. Physiology They appear similar to pterosaurs, with a somewhat more spear-like upper beak, with the lower jaw being more broad and wider. Also shorter than the upper jaw. On top of it's upper beak is a horn-like crest that resembles a flute or horn (as in the instrument) that the monster can use to play different songs. It's mouth has fang-like edges found across the sides of the beak. The monster is notable for it's blue colored head, and silver colored body. It's webbing appears to be camo green with dark turquoise colored stripes. A stripe of the same color also runs down the neck's underside. The monster's claws are sharp and curved, which can help it catch fish and attack threats alike. It's tail is somewhat long, with it even having spikes with paralytic toxins in them which can make for a good weapon that can deter threats. It is also a helpful weapon-- along with it's talons when they are assisting Raknos in hunts. If not with songs. Behavior Timid, but quite caring of it's allies. They migrate for most of their lives, which has them often encounter and team up with Raknos flocks. Their favourite meals are fish, so they can be commonly seen gliding across water, catching fish in their maws. Or catching them with their talons. When there's no fish, they feed on seeds, berries and even fruits. When their flock is threatened, they will often times start by playing a short sound that will alert all of the members for battle. Ecology Habitat Range Vaknos are hardy Wingdrakes, but they commonly are found in temperate areas, or areas with fish. That said they ultimately wander about the world, and are even found in volcanic and arctic locales. Ecological Niche They are fairly low in the food chain. Primarily piscivores, they fish for fish to feast on from the sea, lakes or rivers. But whenever they are out on the vast water-less lands, they feed on seeds, berries and fruits to satisfy their hungers. They may also taste the kills that Raknos do and Vaknos assist with. By themselves, Vaknos can be under the lists of monsters such as Tobi-Kadachi, Lavasioth, Blangonga, Rathian, Rathalos, Tigrex, Zinogre, and Elder Dragon-level monsters. However, with the teamwork the two flocks combined can do, they may be able to even give these beasts trouble. But these monsters generally flee from massive monsters. Biological Adaptations With having great flight skills, these Wingdrakes can fly fairly quickly, almost as if swimming in the air. And their light bodies allow them to rest on tree branches. Their special crests allow for many songs, which they especially specialize in. Many types of songs have been reported. Basic songs Vaknos can perform include a weak Herb leveled healing song, a attack boosting song, a speed boosting song, a defense boosting song and an ailment boosting song. Stronger and older induviduals can perform more complex songs, such as a song that can rise elemental resistances. They can also do many sounds and bird songs to communicate with it's flock. Their talons offer a good grip when grasping onto things, and good weapons when defending itself. They can also give a bite that can hurt attackers, and can kill fish easily. Their tails will also deliver a paralytic effect if it hits a target. Once the target is paralyzed, the target will be at the mercy of the flock. Or the flock can get a quick escape. Older induviduals also develop the ability to spit this poison. Moves Vaknos can be a nuisance if left alone. However, they do not bother you if you have not hit a Vaknos or Raknos. Or if your not fighting a Great Vaknos or Raknos. Like many Wingdrakes, they stay in the air and do not fight on land often. When it is playing a song, a Sonic effect will cause them to get stunned and fall to the ground. * Kick - Kicks at a target twice. Knocks hunters down. * Bite - Swoops a bit to snap at a target. Knocks hunters down. * Swoop - Swoops at a target from a distance, knocking them down and dealing damage. * Tail Whip - While flying above the target, the Wingdrake whips them with it's tail. Has a chance of paralyzing. * Swooping Kick - Flies at a target and kicks them, knocking them away and dealing minor damage. * Kick 'n' Whip - Only done when the Great Wingdrake does a call. It flies at a target, kicking then then whipping them. The whip can paralyze. * Herb Song - Starts playing a song, emiting green soundwaves. Heals the flock with Herb level recovery. At G-Rank, it heals with Potion level recovery. * Might Song - Starts playing a song, emiting red soundwaves. Buffs the flock's Attack with the level of a Might Seed. At G-Rank, it buffs at Demondrug level. * Adamant Song - Starts playing a song, emiting orange soundwaves. Buffs the flock's attack with the level of an Adamant Seed. At G-Rank, it buffs at Armorskin level. * High Rank and beyond: Body Song - Starts playing a song, emiting orange and blue soundwaves. Buffs the flock's Defense and Resistance. * G-Rank and beyond: Detox Song - Starts playing a song, emiting deep blue soundwaves. Heals the flock with Herb level recovery and cures Poison. * G-Rank and beyond: Together We Strike! - When a Raknos delivers it's defending strike, the Vaknos also strikes with a kick and whip. Moves reacting to calls These moves are only done when either a Great Vaknos or Raknos performs a cry, signaling an attack. * Sonic Peck - The Vaknos will cry out as it inhale air into it's crest. It then swoops at a Hunter and blasts them away with a burst of air from the crest. The Vaknos will then fall to the ground, and rest. Leaving it vulnerable. * Enhanced Song - This song takes much longer, but it will heal/buff the flock much better. With bigger healing rates and larger buffs. * Only with a Great Vaknos' call: Vaknos Choir - The Great Vaknos gathers atleast 5 Vaknos behind it as they begin to dance and create a song. When the song is done, it creates a wave that deals more than moderate damage to everything except the flock and also heals them, buffs them and cures status effects and resets ailmental build up or mount attack build up. The less Vaknos, the weaker the effect. * Only with a Great Raknos' call: Wave Swoop - The Great Raknos gathers up a total of 4 or 6 Vaknos and Raknos forming a V shape with the minor Wingdrakes flying beside the Great Raknos. They then swoop at a target. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Vaknos has no breaks. Part Effectiveness Red sharpness bounces off the crest, beak and claws. But pierces anything else. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions They behave similar to other docile Wingdrakes. They fly about, and eventually rest on branches. When another large monster comes, they will fly at a corner, or go rest on some high places like cliff sides, branches and the like. They will fly around a Great Vaknos or Raknos, though. They will also become hostile if their kind is attacked, or Raknos' kind are attacked. Turf Wars As a small monster, Vaknos can engage in Turf Wars involving Great Vaknos or Raknos. Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Vaknos shares equipment with Raknos. It also shares equipment with Great Vaknos and Great Raknos. Trivia * This monster is one of the creator's and GoldenDragonIlo's first proper collab monsters. * These collab monsters would have been Bird Wyverns, but Ilo wanted the class to be something else. We then came to decide to go with Wingdrakes, seeing as we both didn't have any. Notes * Vaknos may float down onto a fish based Shiny and eat it. For example, a Redhelm Arzuros' fish slash attack can spawn a shiny which a Vaknos may fly to and eat. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Wingdrake Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:GoldenDragonIlo